IL TOCCASANA DI SULLY, Sully's Sagwa
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: Michaela ha architettato qualcosa per stare da sola con il suo affascinante marito e vuole essere sicura che non siano disturbati. Ma gli amici e i loro figli sono molto preoccupati. This is Sully's Sagwa translated into Italian.


**This is my story "Sully's Sagwa" translated into Italian.**

**IL TOCCASANA DI SULLY**

_di Linda Ellen_

_( e con la partecipazione di Adriana, in qualità di traduttrice ufficiale.)_

_dichiarazione di non responsabilità: io non ho alcun diritto sui personaggi di Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (e ad ogni modo i proprietari non li stanno utilizzando!)_

_**Gennaio 2012 Forum Short Story Picture Challenge: oh mio Dio! Ho vinto!**_

_Prima immagine:Daniel, Dorothy, Matthew, Nube che Corre, Brian, Collen e Katie tutti in piedi appena dentro la porta di casa, che si guardano attorno ansiosi. Dorothy sta guardando Daniel piuttosto allarmata._

_Seconda immagine: Sully e Michaela sono nella foresta, Sully sta guardando Michaela con aria interrogativa, lei guarda in il basso e sorride furtivamente, nascosta sotto il suo cappello marrone._

…

Nube che Corre entrò nella casa del fratello bianco e chiuse la porta, raggiungendo gli altri familiari preoccupati.

" Non riesco a immaginare dove possano essere!" Dorothy cominciò ad agitarsi, alzando lo sguardo su Daniel, non appena Matthew aprì la bocca con l'intenzione di fare domande all'amico del suo patrigno.

" Nemmeno io!" aggiunse Brian. "Non sono alla clinica o in nessuna altra parte in città e i loro cavalli non ci sono."

" Nessuno li ha visti" cominciò a deprimersi, tenendo stretta la sorellina e fissando Daniel, loro sceriffo e migliore amico di Sully.

"Sono sicuro che non è successo niente. Non ritengo che siano stati vittima di un folle gesto, Nube che Corre disse, cercando gli occhi di Daniel.

Daniel guardò il gruppetto di persone, infilando nervosamente le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni.

" Per favore, state tutti quanti calmi! Io non vedo nessun motivo per correre a cercarli. - Se ci sono due persone che possono prendersi cura di loro stessi, questi sono Sully e il Dr. Mike." Ricordò al gruppetto preoccupato.

Tutti annuirono alla veridicità delle sue parole.

OOOOOOOOO

"Devi dirmi cosa sta succedendo!" Sully disse a sua moglie per la terza volta, voltandosi verso sinistra guardando incredulo il sorriso che una volta ancora vedeva stampato sul viso di sua moglie.

" Te l'ho detto, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto con un paziente." rispose misteriosamente sua moglie come aveva fatto nelle le ultime due volte in cui lui aveva tentato di sondare.

_Cosa diamine avrà mai? Non l'ho mai vista agire così prima...Forse è stata troppo tempo all'aperto e si è buscata un colpo di sole o qualcosa di simile. Diamine, non lo so proprio_ Sully rifletteva silenziosamente, girando di nuovo il viso e guardando dritto davanti a se, mentre tutti e due cavalcavano lungo la strada fiancheggiata da alberi a molte miglia dalle loro casa.

Un bel po' di tempo dopo, improvvisamente Michaela si avvicinò al cavallo del marito ne prese le redini, guidandolo verso un viottolo nascosto e coperto di vegetazione. Sapendo che non era il momento di fare domande, lui rimase in silenzio, cavalcando e basta._ Mi ha voluto con lei per sicurezza o cos'altro? Ma se aveva paura...per quale motivo adesso sta sorridendo?_

Poco dopo, Michaela diresse Flash verso quello che assomigliava a una capanna abbandonata; poi all'improvviso si fermò, lasciando le redini del cavallo di Sully mentre lei scendeva dal suo.

Lui rimase in sella, guardandosi attorno. Era ovvio che la capanna era abbandonata. Pensando che forse aveva ragione riguardo al colpo di sole, cercò di guardarla in viso, ma non vi riuscì a causa del cappello marrone che ancora indossava.

"Chaela..."

"Scendi giù Sully e vieni dentro". Gli disse mentre si dirigeva verso la porta.

Sospirando fece come gli aveva detto; scivolò agilmente dal suo cavallo senza sella e atterrò leggero sul terreno, seguendo sua moglie verso la porta.

Sorridendo misteriosamente a suo marito, Michaela prese il chiavistello e lo tirò aprendo completamente la porta. Sully che ancora stava guardando sua moglie, si voltò e rimase letteralmente senza fiato nel vedere quello che c'era all'interno.

L'interno del monolocale era stato ripulito e reso di nuovo abitabile. Non appena Sully attraversò la porta, i suoi occhi si fermarono a guardare il tavolo nel mezzo, sul quale c'era appoggiato un cesto da picnic.

Voltandosi, vide una scorta di legna appena tagliata e pronta all'uso nel vicino camino, lenzuola fresche di bucato sul letto nell'angolo, tappeti colorati sul pavimento, e candele in candelieri di vetro – già accese.

Mentre lui guardava, Michaela prese una candela e andò al caminetto, la avvicinò alla paglia e rimase a osservare come immediatamente prendeva fuoco.

" Cosa diamine...!" Sully mormorò sorpreso.

" Sorpresa!" Michaela sussurrò, girando intorno a suo marito e prendendolo tra le braccia e baciandolo in modo sensuale. Colto di sorpresa, dapprima non reagì ma si scaldò velocemente sotto le cure amorevoli lei.

Indietreggiando appena, pochi momenti dopo, guardò sua moglie che sembrava particolarmente soddisfatta e che aveva un sorrisetto furbo sulle sue labbra.

" Mi dispiace, ma lei è stato rapito, Signor Sully."

OOOOOOOOO

" Io vado a cercarli!" il piccolo sbottò, girandosi e provando a passare dietro l'immobile Cheyenne che era ancora davanti alla porta.

Nube che Corre alzò un braccio per afferrare gentilmente quello di Brian, forzandolo a fermarsi ad ascoltare." No Brian, presto sarà buio, impossibile seguire le tracce – e noi non sappiamo nemmeno da dove cominciare. Usciremo con le prime luci dell'alba, non ti preoccupare."

" Nube che Corre ha ragione. Non possiamo fare niente stasera. Suggerisco di andare da bravi tutti a letto e provare a dormire un po'. Se non saranno tornati domani mattina, la prima cosa che faremo sarà uscire a cavallo." Daniel propose, mentre gli altri si guardavano l'un l'altro a disagio.

Stringendosi poi nelle spalle in segno di sconfitta, il gruppetto provò a fare come lo sceriffo aveva consigliato.

OOOOOOOOO

" E tu chiami questo rapimento?" Sully ridacchiò, avanzando un po' per togliere il cappello a sua moglie e per spostarle i capelli dal viso mentre i suoi occhi accarezzavano i lineamenti di lei con infinito amore.

" Beh, sì...non potevo di certo afferrarti e issarti sulla sella davanti a me... questo era il solo modo a cui ho pensato per poterti attirare da solo", replicò lei lanciandogli un sorrisetto malizioso.

Lui abbassò la testa e con le sue labbra sfiorò quelle di lei, sussurrando "tutto quello che dovevi fare era chiedere".

Lei gli sorrideva divertita; i suoi occhi scintillavano con malizia ed euforia pensando ai piani che aveva fatto per il pomeriggio a venire, quando gli disse: " Volevo sorprenderti".

Anche lui sorrise, mentre i suoi occhi cercavano quelli di lei, infilando le braccia sotto il suo cappotto e tenendola stretta. " L'hai fatto". Guardandosi ancora intorno le chiese:" Hai fatto tutto da sola?"

Lei serrò le labbra e alzò le spalle appena. " Beh, no. Veramente Daniel, Grace e Nube che Corre mi hanno aiutato. Ammise a bassa voce, guardando ogni espressione di lui.

" Ci sono dentro anche loro, eh?" lui affermò anziché domandare, scuotendo la testa e ridendo.

" Proprio così", ammise lei con un luccichio nei suoi bellissimi occhi impari.

Quindi lui alzò il sopracciglio e serrò le sue labbra, decidendo di darle del filo da torcere. " Hey, ma tu mi hai mentito; qui non c'è nessun paziente!"

Ancora ridendo Michaela alzò la testa, lanciandogli un'occhiata molto seducente, di quelle che a lui facevano sempre accelerare il battito e venire brividi di piacere; nei suoi occhi la passione cresceva mentre inconsciamente la afferrava più stretta.

" Io non mento" lei fece le fusa, portando una mano a disegnare cerchi con i peli del petto di lui che uscivano dal colletto slacciato della sua camicia. "Io sono il _paziente_". Dal momento che tu hai dovuto stare nascosto negli ultimi sei mesi, io ti ho visto molto poco; sulla strada di casa dalla Tongue River Valley, non abbiamo potuto stare soli... e non ci siamo riusciti nemmeno quando siamo arrivati a casa.

Avvolgendo le sue braccia sulla schiena di lui, modellò il suo corpo contro quello di lui, continuando:" Io mi sono ammalata, ma non c'è stato niente che potessi fare per guarire me stessa". Mentre lui la guardava, lei continuò: " Stavo male a pensare a te, ero preoccupata da morire a causa tua, ho perso peso perchè non riuscivo a mangiare, ho perso il sonno non sapendo dov'eri e mi struggevo per te perchè mi mancavano i tuoi abbracci a letto, desiderando di essere amata da te...", aggiunse piano.

" Mmmm, così io sono il tuo toccasana, eh? Vuoi imbottigliarmi e vendermi come una medicina brevettata?" scherzò lui compiaciuto di vedere gli occhi di lei scintillare alle sue parole. " La medicina degli indiani Cheyenne del dottor Sully, garantisce di guarire da tutti i problemi... ogni donna che si sente sola" disse biascicando le parole in una perfetta imitazione del proprietario dello spettacolo che propagandava la medicina, mentre i suoi straordinari occhi azzurri brillavano diabolici.

Michaela scosse la sua testa lentamente, senza mai lasciare gli occhi di lui. " Mm mmm. Non ogni donna...solo questa. A ogni altra donna a cui venisse in mente di toccare...la tua medicina...le caverò gli occhi", mormorò lei.

Lui rise con gioia, divertito per la battuta audace di lei. Lasciandola, fece un passo indietro togliendosi la sua giacca di pelle di daino. Guardando il tavolo e poi il letto, girò il suo sguardo verso di lei e chiese:" Quindi... Signora rapitrice...quali sarebbero i tuoi ordini? Dobbiamo... mangiare? Devo... mettere più legna sul fuoco?"

Inclinando un po' indietro la testa e guardandolo in modo fisso, lei prese per i baveri il suo spolverino di pelle e lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento della casupola.

" Sono nelle tue mani...Dottor Sully...sono più che pronta per una dose della tua medicina."

Sorridendo alla sua affermazione, lui la prese tra le braccia, chinandosi per darle un bacio che non lasciava alcun dubbio su quale sarebbe stato il primo trattamento.

Interrompendo finalmente il bacio diversi minuti più tardi, le sussurrò scherzosamente appoggiato alla sua guancia:" Pensi che una dose possa bastare a guarirti?"

Lei prese la testa di lui tra le sue mani, e girandogli lentamente il viso per arrivare ancora una volta alla sua bocca, gli mormorò;" Potrei aver bisogno dell'intera bottiglia."

Scherzando lui continuò, con l'espressione seria:" L'intera bottiglia...Potrebbe essere una dose eccessiva", la avvertì in modo serio.

" Rischierò", lei replicò con crescente passione, intrappolando le labbra di lui tra le sue per un altro sequenza di baci.

"...Diventerai assuefatta", aggiunse lui senza più fiato.

" Troppo tardi...Sono ormai completamente schiava da quella volta sul treno che ci portava in luna di miele..."

Emettendo una specie di ringhio, lui la raggiunse e la prese in braccio, portandola sul letto nell'angolo, mentre tutte le sue preoccupazioni sul cibo e sulla legna da mettere nel camino erano ormai totalmente dimenticate.

...

**Fine** _ ( della storia, è questa...)_


End file.
